


Changing Things Up

by Supersteffy



Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, Organization, Spirit Gate 1, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: Joey decided to reorder his and Seto's closet.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806112
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Changing Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Spirit Gate 1 prompt: Organization.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Peeking his head around the closet's bi-fold door, Joey wiggled his fingers in greeting.

"Hey, babe! How was work?

Ignoring the question, Seto glared at the mountain of clothing that had once been a cozy king-size bed.

"Why are you destroying the bedroom?"

"I'm organizin' the closet," Joey explained, ducking back inside to toss a few more articles onto the bed. "Ya got too many clothes. I can't find a damn thing in here."

Seto crossed his arms.

"I pay the maids to do that."

"Yea, well, pay 'em not to."

Seto watched a thousand dollar suit fall to the floor just shy of its mark. For a moment, he considered telling Joey that he could just make requests if he wanted the maids to organize his clothes a certain way, but that would more than likely result in an argument, and Seto didn't really feel this was worth fighting over. He'd learned long ago to pick his battles. Sighing, he turned to leave Joey to his project.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes," Seto shot over his shoulder. "Feel free to join me when you're ready to come out of the closet."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
